Dragon Heart
by wingsonfire
Summary: A hapless prince, a rather inept thief...and a proposition. A TysonKai fairytale of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: A hapless prince, a rather inept thief…and.a proposition. A Tyson/Kai fairytale of sorts.

**Author Notes**: This is an AU fic, my first attempt at parody/humour.

**Warning**: BL. And a terribly, terribly 'ooc' Kai. (Not that Tyson is any better!) Rated for implication only.

**DRAGON HEART**

1

**_Once upon a time_**….

The bodyguard marched through endless corridors until he finally arrived at an ornately carved door. This he rapped sharply and after a moment's pause, pushed open.

"Your Majesty….His Serene Highness, Prince Tyson." He stepped back, and the dark-haired young man who had been following him entered the room. The bodyguard then left, closing the door firmly after him.

Tyson walked up to the large mahogany table, crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the old man who sat there, watching him.

"Alright, Grandpa. _Now_ what is it? What transgression have I committed to get the royal summons?"

"Sit down, young man. You haven't committed any transgression. Yet. The reason I called you over is because I have an important matter to discuss with you."

Tyson frowned. "If it is what I think it is, then the answer is _no_. I do not want to get married now and you can't make me."

His Majesty, King Kinomiya, contemplated his grandson calmly. Then he said, "I gave you ample time to make your choice. But you still haven't chosen your future consort. Your time limit has run out, grandson. Now I make the decision and you abide by it."

"Why?" Tyson wailed. "Why must I get married now? What's the big hurry? I'm just nineteen, for God's sake."

The old king sighed. "We have been through this before, Tyson. I'm getting old. My heart, my lungs, my liver, my nerves…they are all on the verge of giving out – "

"You forgot your spleen and the kidneys," Tyson muttered.

" – and before I take leave of this world, I must discharge my responsibility towards you. I must ensure that you are settled and happy."

"Settled and happy! And you think forcing me into a marriage is going to make me happy?"

"Your brother, Hiro, agrees with me - "

"Hiro! I should have known he had a hand in all this," Tyson said angrily. The next moment, a lithe figure materialized right next to him. Tyson looked up into the smirking visage of his older brother and heir to the throne, Prince Hiro.

"The truth, dear brother, is that having you underfoot is cramping my style."

"Style? What style?" Tyson asked, laughing derisively. "What style could you possibly have, being married and father of four? You're just jealous that you're shackled and I'm free."

"Well, not for long." Hiro drew a parchment from his pocket and held it aloft. "Check this out." He rolled out the parchment and started reading aloud in a booming voice, "Hear one, hear all…blah blah blah…the king has decided to hold a tournament to select a suitable candidate as the prospective spouse for his beloved grandson…..blah blah blah…. The following are the rules - "

"Show me that!" Tyson snatched the proclamation from his brother's hand and read it, hardly able to believe his eyes. "You must be joking!"

"Alas, dear fellow, we are entirely too serious."

"And if I refuse to take part in this circus….?"

"You wouldn't like the consequences, trust me," Hiro said in a silky voice.

Tyson looked at his grandfather imploringly. But the old man remained silent.

"Man, you must hate me so much…to put me through this! If mum and dad were alive…" Crumpling the parchment and stuffing it into his pocket, he made to leave the room.

"Tyson…" Tyson stopped. Yes, emotional blackmail always worked. Gramps was finally coming to his senses.

"…the tournament starts next week. Don't say you weren't warned."

Tyson stalked off, slamming the door on his way out.

**_Later that day_…**

His two closest friends were full of sympathy for him as he poured out his woes into their receptive ears. But Max and Ray were no closer to offering him a solution.

"Come on, guys! You must have some idea, some plan. This is your best friend's life on the line. Think of some way I can sabotage this whole thing…"

"Sorry, Tyson. We have no clue," Ray said. "But if it's any consolation, I won't be here to witness your – er - plight next week. Mariah's in her eighth month and I have to take her home to her village for the delivery. I'll be gone for some time."

"Just what I needed," Tyson groaned. "What about you, Max?"

Max didn't reply. He was reading the proclamation carefully, trying to find some loophole for Tyson to escape through. "Look at the eligibility criteria. Anyone who is single and over the age of eighteen can take part. No other qualification needed."

"Anyone?" Ray asked curiously. "You mean both male and female?" Max nodded. "Your grandfather must be very desperate," Ray concluded, shaking his head.

"Hiro has already ensured the continuity of the bloodline. So it doesn't matter whom I marry, I guess. So long as I marry."

"Good thing we have the Bestiality Act," Max commented, grinning. "At least you don't have to worry about getting hitched to a suitor of the four-legged variety."

"Shh...Max! Not so loud! The king has powers to suspend the law, remember?"

Max continued his perusal of the document. Suddenly, something caught his attention. He turned to Tyson excitedly. "I think there's a way out. Look, the final decision rests with you, so it says here. The suitor who emerges successful has to compete with you in the end."

"And…?"

"Come on, Tyson. With Dragon Heart you can't go wrong. You just have to challenge whoever it is to a duel. You'll win for sure and then you can kiss those suitors goodbye. Figuratively speaking."

"Yeah…until Grandpa and Big Brother come up with more half-baked plans. I need a permanent solution, guys, not a temporary respite." Tyson sighed. "There are so many families out there…rich, poor, big, small…Why did I have to be born into such a crackpot family?"

Ray and Max exchanged a look. Then Max placed a comforting hand on Tyson and said, "Here's a suggestion. Why don't you just keep an open mind and see how things go? You might find someone you like in the tournament. Unless…unless you are determined to remain single."

"I'm not. I don't mind marrying. But I want someone whom I can like, who won't bore me to tears within five minutes of meeting. Someone who….ah, what's the point? I'll never find someone like that in a stupid tournament."

"You might turn lucky," Ray said.

"Dame Luck doesn't know the way to my palace, believe me."

His friends had nothing more to offer him.

_**That night**_… 

Finally the most miserable day of his life drew to a close and Tyson despondently prepared for bed. After finishing his nightly rituals, he slipped under the covers and reached to put out the light. Then he remembered – the last act of the day was yet to be played out. Pushing off the covers, he padded across the room, ensconced himself in a deep armchair by the open casement window, hidden from view, and waited.

Twenty minutes later, his wait came to an end. A gloved hand appeared on the window sill, gripping it tightly; another followed. Then the head appeared, the face cloaked in a white scarf, as usual. The distinctive hair shade was a dead giveaway, but apparently the intruder didn't realise it. Huffing slightly, he pulled himself up to perch precariously on the window sill and carefully peered into the darkened room.

"We really must stop meeting like this," Tyson said.

"Aargh!" Startled, the intruder lost his balance and would have fallen off the window if a pair of hands hadn't reached quickly to pull him back up and into the room.

"What the heck -? What's the big idea, scaring me like that?" the intruder demanded, glaring at Tyson as he scrambled to his feet.

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "Well, excuse me for not being more welcoming to a burglar. I must have had a really rough day. How else could I have forgotten to lay out the red carpet?"

"Why the heck are you still awake? I thought you'd be asleep by now. That's why I waited so long." The intruder looked warily at Tyson and decided that he was apparently not in an aggressive mood. "And why are you so…less hostile today? Normally you start chucking things at me the moment you sight my head. What's changed?"

Tyson studied him in silence. This intruder, this would-be thief had been trying to get into his room for the past few days, without much success. In fact, tonight was the first time he had been able to set foot this side of the window. Tyson had to admire his perseverence.

"What exactly are you after, in my room? You must know that all our valuables are in the bank vaults. We just have some loose change and money for daily household expenses. Is that what you're after?"

"Petty cash? Who would be stupid enough to scale these walls to steal cash? I'm after something much more valuable, something that you, Prince Tyson, have with you."

Tyson took a brief but thorough mental inventory and decided that the thief was mistaken. He had nothing of value on his person.

"I'm after your Dragon Heart sword."

Tyson gaped at the thief. "What? You must be joking." The Dragon Heart sword was a family heirloom, passed on to Tyson. It was reputed to be the most powerful sword in the kingdom.

The thief laughed, an oddly attractive sound though it was muffled by the scarf. "No. I am going to get your sword. But not today, since you've foiled my well-laid plans once again."

"Why?"

The thief quirked an eyebrow. "You mean why the sword? Hmm…I've come to know that it contains a mystical power. And I want that power. And if you're wondering why don't I thwack you on the head and make off with it… well, I have to take it by stealth or else win it. I see no chance of winning it. And you've spoilt my stealth moves. There…are you satisfied now? In that case…au revoir."

The thief turned towards the window but Tyson forestalled him. "Wait." An idea had flashed into his mind.

"What now? Planning to call the guards and hand me over?"

"No…not at all. Er…why don't you come in? Are you hungry? Robbery must be a tiring work. Wait here. I'll ring up for some food." Tyson moved to ring the bell but the thief reached out a gloved hand and hastily stopped him.

"What's with you? Are you nuts?"

Tyson hesitated and then looked straight into the thief's eyes. "I have a proposition for you."

The intruder's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He stared at Tyson in surprise and slowly backed off. "That's…ah...very kind of you. But you're not exactly my type."

"Not that type of proposition, stupid!" Tyson dragged the thief to the armchair he had been occupying previously and pushed him into it, before moving to turn up a few more lamps so that the room was brightly lit. Then he retrieved the crumpled parchment from the table where he had earlier chucked it and shoved it into the thief's hands.

"Here, read this."

Obviously piqued and not seeing a way out, the thief read the proclamation. Tyson studied him. In the bright light, he looked rather incongruous, not quite as mysterious as he had been when viewed in the dim light. He was dressed in black from top to toe with the white scarf wound around his neck to relieve the monochromatic effect. The scarf still covered his face while the ends trailed over his shoulders. Only his eyes and forehead were visible, though Tyson could make out the faint sharp line of the nose. But it was the hair that captured his attention: it was peculiarly dual-coloured, light in front, dark at the back. Very distinctive, Tyson thought. He was about to take in further study when he was stopped short by the amused voice.

"Do I pass inspection?" Tyson looked up and found a pair of amethyst eyes regarding him quizzically. He flushed slightly.

"Have you read it? What do you think of it?"

"It's good. Very realistic. Are you planning a full-length novel or a short story?"

Tyson looked confused.

"What? You aren't telling me this is for real, are you?…You're kidding me, right?" the thief asked incredulously.

"No. And now you know why I need your help. I want to get out of this - this mess. And you can help me."

"How?"

"Marry me."

"Eh?"

"Seriously," Tyson moved swiftly to stand in front of the armchair (possibly to prevent any escape attempt) and leaned down, his arms on the the chair, effectively trapping the thief. "You could enter the tournament, defeat the other candidates, win my hand and marry me. Within a month, we can apply for divorce or annulment. Everyone is happy. Gramps will realise that marriage is not a happy state for me and he'll leave me alone."

The thief was eying Tyson warily. "Er...what would I get out of it?"

"The sword, of course."

The thief sighed. "I'm flattered that you made me this offer, but I must decline regretfully. I can't just accept the sword, you know. I have to steal or win it."

"But don't you see? By winning my hand you're winning the sword as well."

The thief mulled over the idea. It had certain merit. "What else would I be getting?"

"I thought you didn't like cash. But alright, you can have alimony."

"How about some personal space?"

Tyson stepped back hastily and muttered an apology. The thief got to his feet, walked over to the window. "I am fully convinced that you are mad. But I'm an adventurer and it goes against the grain to refuse such a madcap offer. Besides, I was getting rather tired of you foiling all my burglary attempts. Look out for me in the tournament."

"You mean…you agree?" Tyson couldn't believe his ears. The thief started to climb out of the window. Halfway out, he was struck by a thought.

"Will you be wearing a dress to the wedding?"

The crumpled parchment sailed past his head, missing him. And then he was gone.

"Hey! Wait! What is your name?" But there was no answer.

_To be continued_….


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAGON HEART**

2 

_**The next week**_

The tournament opened in the grand style of all tournaments, with great pomp and pageantry. The royal stadium was packed to capacity . After the inaugural speech by the heir-apparent, the registered candidates were called to the podium set up in the centre of the arena to introduce themselves.

Max gave a running commentary to Tyson who was slouched in his seat in the royal box, his arms folded and eyes closed, his entire demeanor showing his utter disinterest.

Not only was Tyson not interested in the proceedings, he was rather deep in thought. His mind kept going back to the meeting with that nameless thief. In the sane light of the day, he rather regretted the desperate deal he had struck. He also wondered whether the thief would turn up as he had said. Had he already registered?

The registered candidates were mostly strangers in all shapes, sizes, gender and legal ages. Mostly.

"Good Heavens! Is that Lady Hilary? So, Ray and I were right all along. She did have a crush on you way back in school. And look, that's Sir Tala."

"What! What's Wolf Boy doing here?" Tyson exclaimed as his eyes fell on the red-haired knight from the neighbouring kingdom.

"Maybe he's seeking an alliance, you know…the union of two kingdoms through marriage."

"Like that will ever happen! He should have married Hiro then."

"Well, Sir Tala is pretty skilled in all manner of competitive games. He has the best chance so far."

Tyson stared grimly at Sir Tala. Suddenly his eyes fell on the candidate next in line. He was tall and slim, dressed in black with a white scarf flung casually over his shoulders. He had a good looking face with rather peculiar blue markings on the cheeks. Tyson had never seen that face before. But he was sure he knew the youth, for he would never forget such distinctive shade of hair.

"_It's him! He's really here!" _ Hardly able to contain his excitement, he leant forward to listen to the thief's introduction.

The thief had only one thing to say about himself. "The name is Kai. And I'm here to win this tournament." His gaze swept across the stadium and the assembled guests and fell on Tyson. He raised a hand in half salute and grinned.

Tyson spent the remainder of the day avoiding Max's curious looks and probing questions. At least the day hadn't been a total waste. He had learnt something.

_Kai._

**_Later that night_…**

_Thump! Thump_!

Buttoning up his night shirt, Tyson emerged from the bathroom and let out a small involuntary shriek at the sight of a masked figure clinging on to the window sill.

"You…! I don't believe it. You're _still_ after my sword?"

"Oh, hello there! Give me a hand up, will you?"

Tyson grabbed Kai's outstretched hand and roughly pulled him inside. "And why are you still masked? It's not like I don't know what you look like now, _Sir Kai_," he continued in an aggravated tone.

Kai pulled the scarf away from his face and grinned. "You know. So do a lot of others. I don't want to appear as a lovesick Romeo in case someone catches me scaling these walls."

Tyson fought the urge to snigger slightly at the idea of Kai as 'lovesick'. Then he frowned again as Kai continued, "And what do you mean I'm _still_ after your sword? Of course I am. That's the reason I agreed to your plans in the first place. Or have you forgotten?"

Tyson folded his arms and looked at Kai crossly. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe the sword is kept in the armoury and not in my bedroom?"

"What? You mean to tell me I've been climbing up the wrong window all this time?"

"What d'you think I'd do with a sword in my room? Cuddle with it before I go to sleep? Sing lullabies to it?"

Kai opened his mouth to reply. Then his gaze fell on Tyson's sleep attire, a psychedelic blue affair with baby dragons running all over it. "Whoa! Nice outfit you've got there. I used to have a similar one when I was a kid, only mine was red and had phoenixes."

It annoyed Tyson immensely to realise that his outfit wasn't the one-of-it's-kind that he had been led to believe. "Phoenixes are so extinct," he remarked snootily.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "And when was the last time you met with a dragon?"

"Dragons are more powerful."

"And how would you know?"

They glared at each other. Then the inanity of the argument struck them and Kai started chuckling while a reluctant grin broke across Tyson's face.

"That was rather pointless." Kai moved to lean against the window sill. "Going back…I'm not here to steal the sword this time. I just wanted to talk about our game plan."

"What game plan?" Tyson asked, puzzled as he sat down on the bed. "I thought you would just defeat all opposition and win the tournament." He eyed Kai doubtfully. "You are good at competitive sports, aren't you? You will be able to do it, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Are you as good at it as you are at burglary?" Tyson asked slyly.

Kai frowned slightly. "You know, this is my first attempt at robbery. I'm sure, with practice I'll make a very skilled thief. But let's not get into that. Ok, if not the game plan, tell me about the other contestants. How good are they? What are their weak points and their strengths? Who should I look out for?" He looked at Tyson expectantly.

"Er...I have no idea. They are all strangers to me."

"All two hundred and eighty six of them?"

"Er…yeah. Oh, wait – there's Hilary, I mean, Lady Hilary. She's a strict follower of the rule book. And …ummm...I have no idea what she's good at. And then there's Wolf- I mean Tala. Sir Tala. He's good at all competitive games and activities. You should look out for him. If he wins, there's no way I'm going to marry him."

"But I thought the final choice would be yours."

"I get to compete with the winner of the tournament and I get to choose what I should compete in. I thought I'd just choose a category that I'm good in and the other person is not. But Tala – he's good at everything." Tyson was pensive for a while. Then the enormity of the whole situation hit him. Suddenly he fell back on the bed with a groan. "What am I going to do? This is ridiculous. Why is my grandfather doing this to me?"

Kai studied the pathetic picture that Tyson presented and then straightened up and walked up to him.

"Hey," he said softly, comfortingly. "I will win this, no sweat. I won't let you down. I'm pretty good at stuff, you know." He sat down on the bed next to Tyson and smiled. "That Tala won't know what hit him."

Tyson swallowed a lump that had suddenly risen to his throat at Kai's words. It seemed so unfair that his own relatives were bent on making his life a misery, while this stranger should show some kindness….So wrong, somehow…He turned his face to look at Kai. Up close, Kai was better looking than he had thought. He had a very expressive face, with laughing eyes, and humour constantly lurking around the mouth. Even the odd blue markings lent it a certain attractiveness, a rakish charm. A voice inside told him that if he did end up marrying Kai, theirs would be the best looking portrait in the entire family portrait gallery.

"What's with those weird markings?" he asked suddenly, gesturing towards Kai's cheeks.

Kai raised a hand to his cheek and grinned. "It makes me look distinctive, doesn't it?"

_Distinctive_, yes indeed. Tyson's gaze fastened on Kai's hair. So...unusual…

"Why is your hair such an odd colour?"

If Kai was taken aback by the questions he didn't show it. He shrugged lightly and said, "I have no idea. I guess my mother would have known the answer. But she is no more."

"Oh….And your father?" Tyson asked curiously, feeling a sudden kinship with Kai.

"Same fate. I'm an orphan. Except for a grandfather. But he doesn't count."

"I wish I could say the same for mine," Tyson sighed and closed his eyes.

Kai shifted and lay down on the bed next to him, making himself comfortable. "This bed is rather nice," he said when Tyson looked at him pointedly.

"And what do you normally sleep on? A bed of nails?"

"Among other things. So tell me about your family. Your grandfather…he's the king. What about your brother? Was he that smug-looking fellow in the box with the king?"

"Yeah, that's Hiro, alright."

"And that blond boy who was with you?"

"That's Max, one of my two closest friends. The other is Ray. He couldn't come today because…." Tyson launched into a potted history of his friends and family and various anecdotes relating to them. Ten minutes later he had run out of steam and turned to see whether Kai was suitably overwhelmed.

Kai was fast asleep.

How wonderful, Tyson thought in exasperation. Now what was he to do? He sat up and reached out to shake Kai awake and get him to leave. He didn't want a scandalized chambermaid on his hands, on top of everything else. Then he hesitated. Kai looked so comfortable that he didn't have a heart to wake him. Besides, he was feeling rather sleepy himself. Yawning widely, he pulled up the covers, turned his back to Kai and was soon asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Kai was gone.

_(To be continued_…)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes:**

1. The line spoken by Kai - _Look for me by moonlight -_ is from Alfred Noyes' lovely ballad 'The Highwayman'.

2. '_Fraternizing with the enemy'_ – Ron's classic line in 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'.

**Warning**: Change of rating (to K+), BL, ooc Kai, weird games…

**DRAGON HEART**

3

**_Over the next few days_**…

The tournament started in earnest. Over the next seven days, two hundred and eighty six candidates took part in a range of activities that would test their physical prowess, mental agility, skill, luck and even their sense of humour. Candidates could take part in as many activities as they wanted, but only once. At the end of the tournament, the candidate with the highest number of wins was declared the winner.

Protocol demanded that Tyson put in an appearance at any event at least once a day. Every morning he studied the schedule for the day to find out which activities Kai was participating in. He took care not to attend any of those events; he wasn't sure how it would affect Kai – in any case he didn't want to provide any sort of distraction. But every evening he diligently checked the lists to reassure himself that Kai was still in the lead. He need not have worried. Kai, like Sir Tala, seemed immensely multi-talented and both of them were in the lead. Tyson was glad cat burglary was not one of the activities included.

The fifth day of the tournament found Tyson and Max in one corner of the stadium watching a rather spirited game of chess between Lady Miriam and Lady Selima. At least, Max was watching (and rather admiringly too, Tyson noted) while Tyson tried not to nod off. The sound of robust cheering next door attracted his attention and he wandered off to investigate.

A good crowd had gathered there and he realised why when he reached through to the edge of the ring. Lady Hilary and Kai were vying with each other in a competition of skill. Two big decorative clay pots were suspended overhead on beams, out of reach. The competitors, armed with long sticks, had to break their respective pots in the minimum number of tries, five being the maximum number allotted. Hilary was on her fourth try and Kai on his third. It was Hilary's turn. The pot swung lazily overhead. She squinted at it, took careful aim and as it swung near, leapt high and hit it. Or tried to hit, for she missed by a wide margin. Tyson let out a breath of relief. It was Kai's turn next. He took careful aim, leapt and brought his pot crashing down on his head.

"Way to go, Kai!" Tyson couldn't help cheering at that remarkable display of skill. Kai and Hilary whirled around in surprise. The crowd backed away slightly.

"You can't do that!" Hilary pointed out angrily as she charged up to him.

"Eh? Do what?" Tyson asked, completely floored.

"You can't cheer for him. That's blatant favouritism and I demand a rematch."

"What? No way! You're just making it up." Someone tugged at Tyson's hand. It was Max.

"She's right," Max whispered. "It's against the rules for you to show any particular interest in any one candidate. Openly, that is."

"Oh, come on," Tyson said, getting all riled up. "That's - that's stupid. That's totally – "

By now officials had rushed to the scene to mediate. Hilary kept demanding a rematch in strident tones. Kai, Tyson noticed, had finished fishing the last of the pot shards from his hair and was quietly observing. After fifteen minutes of rushed conference and many references to the rule book, it was decided that there would be no rematch since Kai had won fairly; but since Prince Tyson had behaved inappropriately, he was required to tender an apology to the aggrieved party. Fuming inside, but mindful of his status as a prince of the realm, Tyson reluctantly did so, and even agreed to send one along in writing.

The officials disappeared, the crowd started to disperse and Hilary stalked off in a rage. Max pulled Tyson away and as they passed Kai, Tyson heard him murmur, "Look for me by moonlight."

"What?" Tyson asked, puzzled. But Kai was already going after Hilary.

Max smirked. "Are you _still _sure there's nothing going on between the two of you? Hey…wait for me…where are you going?"

**_That night_**…

"You have some very weird suitors, you know that?" Kai remarked conversationally as he devoured the sandwiches that Tyson had provided for him. "I would be worried for you if I didn't know that you are equally weird."

Tyson was lying on the bed, deeply contemplating the canopy. He idly wondered whether Kai counted himself among the said suitors.

"I noticed that you ran after Lady Hilary. What did you do that for? After all the fuss she made?"

"I did not run after her. I just went to apologise and make amends. She did have a point, you know," Kai pointed out mildly.

"Oh, did she? How magnanimous of you! And what did you do? Kiss and make things better for her?" Tyson asked rather snidely.

Kai cast a curious look in his direction. "You sound rather jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" Tyson scoffed. "I just don't want you fraternizing with the enemy and forgetting our bargain, that's all."

"Is that what you think Lady Hilary is – your enemy?" Kai asked coolly.

"Well, she's certainly no friend of mine. She wouldn't have participated in this circus otherwise."

Kai looked at Tyson for a long moment. "Tell me, if you are so dead set against this whole tournament, why did you agree to it?"

Tyson hesitated and then said in a small voice, "Grandpa would have exiled me if I hadn't done so."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Kai said drily. He swallowed the last of his sandwich and washed it down with some tea. Then noting the stormy expression on the prince's face, he deftly changed the topic.

"Returning to the subject of Lady Hilary, I was not 'fraternizing with the enemy', as you put it. I realise that you know nothing about women. Haven't you heard that 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? I had to go and calm her down before she unleashed her fury on you."

Tyson didn't like the fact that Kai was better than him at something – even if it was only in the matter of understanding the female psyche. But he held his tongue and watched as Kai got up and approached the bed to flop down beside him. The bed was king-sized but somehow Kai's presence seemed to shrink it, make it appear a lot smaller. He shifted slightly.

"If you're planning to stay overnight like last time, remove your shoes at least."

Kai ignored the suggestion and stifled a yawn. "I'll be on my way in a while." He closed his eyes.

Tyson thought Kai looked tired. And why wouldn't he be? He was really putting up a good show in the tournament. He was apparently determined to win the sword.

"Why do you want the sword?" Tyson asked curiously.

"I thought I told you. I want its power."

"Why? Are you planning to join the army?"

Kai snorted . "Of course not. I want to be the most powerful swordsman ever. I know I'm pretty good right now, but Dragon Heart will lead me to greater glory." He hesitated, then continued in a softer voice, "I would like to go on quests, battle some worthy opponents…prove that I'm the best."

Tyson thought about it. "Sounds like a lot of hard work."

"Maybe." Kai opened his eyes and turned to Tyson. "Haven't _you_ ever felt this urge…this tremendous desire to do something, to prove, if only to yourself, that you _can_ do it?"

Kai sounded so earnest that Tyson was quite taken aback. "No - not really."

"The world outside your palace…it's really beautiful. And there's so much to see and do…sometimes I feel a lifetime isn't enough."

"I…I haven't really thought of it."

Kai grinned. "Well, if you're nice to me, I might consider taking you along when I go on a quest." He closed his eyes again.

A part of Tyson shuddered at the thought of life on the road, without the luxuries and comforts he had grown accustomed to. But a deeper, more intrinsic part of him was seduced by Kai's words. He looked back at the life he had been living so far and suddenly found it singularly boring and uninspiring. The sense of adventure that had been smothered by a lifetime of mollycoddling started to rise within him. It'd be interesting, he thought, to go with Kai, travel the world, sleep under the stars, battle an ogre or ten, rescue simpering damsels….Er, maybe not the last…

"This bed is really too comfortable," Kai said sleepily. "I could get used to it. And then maybe we'd have to rethink the divorce option."

_I wouldn't mind_, Tyson thought as he drifted off to sleep. _I wouldn't mind staying married to him._

**_A couple of days later_**…

The tournament drew to a close on the seventh day. But instead of one winner, it threw up two. Kai and Tala had tied in the final tally. It was then decided that these two contestants would compete against each other in a tie-breaker game chosen by draw of lots. The game chosen thus was arm-wrestling.

"Clash of the Titans" screamed the pamphlets advertising the match. Tyson scoffed at the headline but surreptitiously crossed his fingers as he waited along with the other spectators for the match to begin. The contestants stood on one side of the ring, chatting idly as the officials prepared for the game..

"You're lucky, you know," Max commented. "They are both very suitable, skilled and good looking as well."

"You're joking, of course," Tyson said. "They couldn't be more different. I know which one I…don't want to marry."

Max hadn't missed that small verbal stumble. He grinned slightly. "Alright. Assuming that there is nothing going on between you and the dashing Sir Kai – I don't for a moment believe it, but let's pretend otherwise – why are you so dead set against Tala? He's handsome, of noble birth and talented."

Tyson let his eyes settle on the red-headed young man. From where he sat he could not see the face clearly but he remembered very well the frost in those blue eyes and the touch of steel in that refined voice.

"Besides, we all went to school together, remember?" Max continued. "I don't recall any incident that might have caused such an antipathy in you towards Tala."

"It's - it's just that he never smiles," Tyson finally said. "He is always so cold, it gives me the shivers. Kai, on the other hand - " He hastily clamped up; they were not discussing Kai. Max didn't have to know about Kai's smiles and warmth and the way he always seemed to put Tyson at ease.

Max looked at Tyson with a thoughtful expression. Then he slung an arm around the prince and gave him a hug. "I'll cheer for Sir Kai then." Tyson said nothing but gave Max a grateful smile.

The signal was given. Kai and Sir Tala took position across the table and the match began. Tyson watched with bated breath as the two combatants arm-wrestled; they were equally strong. Neither seemed to budge from position. Tyson was gratified to know that while Tala had half the stadium rooting for him, Kai had an equal number of fans as well. And Max was cheering himself hoarse. He sent silent prayers to every deity he had heard of and finally his prayers were answered when one quick, strong move from Kai sent Tala's arm crashing down on the table. Kai had won the tie-breaker.

Jazzman, the town crier, stood up on the podium and boomed into the megaphone, "And so, ladies and gentlemen, we have come to the end of the tournament to select the consort for His Serene Highness, Prince Tyson. Sir Kai has just finished a gruelling round of arm-wrestling with Sir Tala and emerged victorious. But, as per the rules, before Sir Kai can be declared the affianced one, he must face his intended, Prince Tyson in a decider contest which will be chosen by the prince tomorrow morning. If Sir Kai can overcome the prince, then he will have the honour of marrying him. But, if Prince Tyson emerges victorious, then _he_ will decide whether to go ahead with the betrothal. So…let's give a big hand to our young prince! And good luck, Sir Kai."

**_The dawn of the next day_**…

The dawn of the next day found Tyson perched on the window-sill of his room, deep in thought. He had spent a restless night, tossing and turning, and finally given up trying to sleep. The stillness and the slight chill of the pre-dawn was somewhat calming, but he was no closer to finding a solution to his dilemma. He had rather hoped Kai would turn up and give him some advice, but Kai had kept away. Unpredictable as ever.

Tyson sighed. He had to select an activity in a few hours' time, in which to challenge Kai. He should choose something that Kai could win easily; they had made a pact, after all. Marriage would give them what they wanted – Kai would get the Dragon Heart and he would get his freedom. But something in him resisted the idea. He thought of Kai scaling these sheer walls, night after night in the hope of succeeding in his mission. He thought of Kai in the tournament, winning game after game. For all his outward flakiness, Kai was a determined fighter, persevering to the end. And not only that, he respected the fighting spirit of others, particularly his opponents. Tyson recalled how Kai had gone after Hilary, the easy camaraderie between him and Tala. They all shared the same spirit, the same thirst to prove themselves and win. And they recognized this in each other. Tyson realised that he wanted that same respect from Kai. Suddenly, more than his freedom, he wanted Kai to look at him with something other than amused indulgence. He wanted….

He knew what he had to do now. Of course, there was no other way. He only hoped Kai would understand the reason – and perhaps see the truth behind the legend of Dragon Heart.

The eastern sky was slowly lighting up, the pearly grey of the dawn suffusing into a rosy gold. In the distance he could see the blue mountains standing sentinel, their peaks emerging clearer and more visible. He wondered what lay beyond the mountains. Why had he never wondered before? Kai was right. There was a whole new beautiful world out there waiting for him. A new life, starting today.

In a few hours he would issue his challenge. But now it was time for his sword practice. He got up and made his way to the armoury.

_To be concluded…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes**: The grand finale…Much thanks to all who read, liked and reviewed this fic. I certainly had great fun writing it.

**Warning**: The usual. Plus a really crappy duel scene that I had to write, no matter how much I tried to avoid it.

**DRAGON HEART**

4

**_On the last day_**…

"Sir Kai, I challenge you to a sword fight," Tyson formally announced in the presence of his grandfather, brother, assorted tournament officials and, of course, Kai in the royal conference chamber. The officials nodded – it was to be expected; after all, Prince Tyson was a gifted swordsman. King Kinomiya groaned silently; Tyson would surely win and then refuse to marry that nice young man. Prince Hiro gritted his teeth in annoyance; he had not foreseen this. Kai was silent, his face devoid of any expression.

"To make it easier for you," Tyson continued, "I have decided not to use Dragon Heart. I hope my decision meets with everyone's approval."

Not use the fabled Dragon Heart? The officials looked at each other in dismay. Did Prince Tyson mean to lose? King Kinomiya and Prince Hiro, on the other hand, looked relieved. There was still hope.

The officials rushed out to make arrangements for the duel that would take place later that day. The king and his heir strolled away to discuss some state matter and soon Tyson found himself all alone in the room with Kai. He stole a glance at Kai. His face was still unreadable, his gaze fixed on some point outside the window.

They stood in silence for some time, contemplating the scene outside the window, then Kai spoke.

"So, you are challenging me in my own game."

"Not only that, I plan to win, too."

"Is that your delicate way of saying you want me to throw the match?" Kai asked in a neutral tone.

Tyson whipped his head around and stared at Kai. "No. Never. That's just my way of telling you that I'm going to give this my very best shot. I am going to win this, Kai, and I always play fair."

Was it his imagination or did Kai relax a bit on hearing that? Kai turned towards him, his mouth quirked in a half-smile.

"You plan to defeat me without Dragon Heart? Just out of curiosity, what happens to our pact in case you succeed?"

Tyson hesitated. He hadn't thought of it…much. Right now all he cared about was the duel. "We'll deal with it after all this is over."

"Right."

"Kai, don't underestimate me."

"I never underestimate my opponents, Tyson." Kai held out his hand. Tyson shook it a bit uncertainly. "See you in the arena." Kai turned and walked away.

**_Later_**…

They took position in the ring and saluted each other formally, sword in hand. Both were clad in combat gear and metal masks hid their faces. Only their eyes were visible through the slits in the masks. Tyson noticed that Kai's eyes were regarding him intensely, seriously. He knew the expression in his own eyes was equally serious. Kai would go into this with utmost sincerity and put his every effort into it because that was the way he was. Tyson was determined to be his equal in every way that counted, be worthy of him. He was determined to win.

Jazzman gave the signal for the combat to begin. The stadium quietened. The two combatants circled each other, waiting for an opening, for a chance to get in the first strike. Finally, seizing an opportunity, Kai made the first thrust. Tyson parried it deftly and made his own counter-offensive thrust that Kai evaded. The battle had begun. Soon the sound of clashing swords filled the air. Both combatants were proving to be equally aggressive and offensive in their moves and the spectators were glued to the edge of their seats, hard pressed to decide whom to cheer for - their own local boy, Prince Tyson, or his worthy opponent, the mysterious Kai who had won a lot of hearts with his skilled performances as well as his easy charm.

Neither combatants cared in the least about the crowd support. They were entirely focussed on each other, trying to read each other's mind and anticipate the moves. Blows flew thick and fast as they stepped in and out of range, as if dancing to a rhythm only they understood. They thrust and parried, lashed and blocked, struck and dodged with equal vigour. Neither was willing to yield an inch.

Tyson had to admit that Kai was as good as his boast. His moves were efficient and his ability to concentrate was admirable. But Tyson was no slouch either. He was equally forceful and fast, years of constant training standing him in good stead now. They were a well-matched pair.

Time sped, but the combat showed no sign of coming to an end. Even though the combatants were beginning to show signs of flagging, neither would give up. Kai made a few ominous thrusts, causing Tyson to retreat slightly and forcing him into a defensive mode. But Tyson immediately struck back, pushing Kai away and turned the tables rather deftly. This went on for a while until finally Kai made a lunge and hit Tyson who parried wildly but stumbled. Kai took the opportunity and, gathering all his strength, brought his sword to make his killer move and struck forcefully at Tyson. Tyson staggered as his sword flew out of his hand, landing some distance away.

And it was over. There was a few seconds of stunned silence before the stadium erupted into loud cheers. There was no doubt about it now; the royal wedding would definitely take place. King Kinomiya discreetly wiped a few drops of sweat from his regal brow and let out a silent breath of relief. Prince Hiro looked smug. The brat was finally out of his hair now.

Tyson slowly sank down to his knees in exhaustion, removed his mask and gathered his breath. He had fought the best duel of his life and lost. The one duel he had so wanted to win. Had he done the wise thing by not using Dragon Heart?

A hand was held out to him. He looked up and saw it was Kai. Kai had removed his mask and gauntlets and was regarding Tyson with an odd expression on his face. He looked pretty exhausted himself. There was no sign of the customary smile. Tyson slowly reached for the hand and felt himself pulled up.

"That was a rather good show you put up," Kai observed.

Tyson shrugged. "I guess. I wanted to win. I wanted to prove that…that I could do it. That's why I didn't use Dragon Heart. I…I wanted you…to understand the truth about Dragon Heart."

"I think I understand," Kai said quietly. "I…I'd like to spar with you again. It isn't often that I get such a worthy opponent."

"Would you really - ? Am I really - ?" Tyson was surprised into incoherence.

Kai smiled. "Yes, you are." And Tyson saw the glint of admiration in his eyes. They stared at each other wordlessly and there was an instant of clarity when they felt they understood each other perfectly and completely.

Jazzman picked up the megaphone to make his announcement. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, His Highness the King would like to address a few words to you. Will Prince Tyson and Sir Kai please approach the royal box?"

"This is the happiest day of my life," the king said. "My grandson has finally found someone worthy with whom to spend the rest of his life. My cup of joy is overflowing. I thank all the assembled guests and the contestants for making this possible. And with you as witness, I hereby announce the betrothal of Prince Tyson and Sir Kai. The date of the nuptials will be announced soon." He turned to the two young men and smiled broadly. "Sir Kai, you have won the hand of the prince. You may claim your prize now."

He waited. The crowd held its collective breath. Kai turned to Tyson, puzzled. "How? Must I fill some forms or something?"

"Er...not exactly. That is...you see…" Tyson wanted to bolt. Or sink into the ground and be never seen or heard of again. Or stare Kai boldly in the eye and tell him -

"Kiss the brat, you idiot!" Hiro shouted, exasperated.

Tyson blushed and vowed to assassinate the heir to the throne at the earliest opportunity. He couldn't bring himself to look at Kai now.

There was a brief pause and then Kai bowed deeply to the king. "With your permission, I will claim my prize later." He gave Tyson a brief nod and walked off. The king was taken aback but nodded sagely; of course, youngsters these days had definite ideas regarding public displays of affection. The crowd let out a disappointed sigh. Tyson wondered why he felt so let down.

**_Later that night_**…

He had finally made his choice. Tonight he would release Kai from the bargain they had made. He would tell him that the marriage was off and that Kai was free to leave with Dragon Heart. Then he would tackle his grandfather. And if worst came to worst, he would just leave the palace, even the kingdom. He didn't care. He was tired of not being in charge of his life and tonight was the first step towards taking control again. Maybe Kai would let him tag along on his quests. Tyson sat on the bed and daydreamed about a life in the open with Kai…just the two of them…Maybe when they ran out of quests, they could duel with each other again. He didn't hear the thump of footsteps hitting the floor by the window and it was only when a familiar voice called out that he started and whirled around.

"Hello, beloved. Or is it 'betrothed'?"

"Kai! Why are you still sneaking through the window? You are officially my fiance now. You can use the door, you know."

Kai shrugged easily. "What's the fun in that?" He sauntered over to lean by the bed post, arms folded across his chest, and studied Tyson for a few moments. "So… I have come to claim my prize."

Tyson sighed and waved a hand towards the sword. It lay on the bed next to him, sheathed and ready for transfer of ownership. "There, it's all yours. Like I promised."

Strangely enough, Kai made no move to pick up the sword or even look at it. Instead his eyes were focussed on Tyson. "That sword is of no use to me. It puzzled me at first that you were so willing to let me have it, something that was reputedly so powerful. But today I finally learnt its secret. The power lies not in the sword but in the wielder of that sword. Am I right? _You_ are the one….. That sword is just another ordinary blade in my hand."

Tyson hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah, well…you finally figured it out. By some strange coincidence, in each generation the Dragon Heart always ended up with a person who was skilled in swordfight. It gains its power from the swordsman. Or swordswoman. It had belonged to my mother and from her it passed on to me. Stories just grew around it, I guess. People love such stuff…But you are wrong about one thing. In the tournament today, you proved that you're no ordinary swordsman. The Dragon Heart sword will serve you just as well as it served me. Trust me."

Kai waved away Tyson's words. "Well, I did win today, fair and square. And I have come to claim my prize, but only if the prize is willing."

Tyson stared at Kai, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"The prize I have won is not the sword, Tyson. It's ….you."

Tyson's mouth fell open. Kai couldn't possibly mean what he thought he meant. He searched that face for any sign of levity but Kai looked uncharacteristically serious.

"What - ? You mean – I - " He couldn't gather his chaotic thoughts long enough to string a coherent sentence, and eventually gave up the attempt and just stared at Kai mutely. Kai took pity on him, and in one fluid movement, pulled up his newly-made betrothed and kissed him.

The kiss was brief but emphatic, giving Tyson no time to react. The young prince put a trembling hand to his lips as if to make sure they were still there and gazed at Kai, his heart thumping madly.

"You….ah…. next time give me some warning before you pull something like that, will you?"

Kai smiled lightly. "Why? So you can run away?"

"Lord, no! It's so we can do it properly. Let me show you how - " And he grabbed Kai's shirt front and tugged him close. The movement caused Kai to lose his balance and sent both of them crashing on the bed. There was a few minutes of frenzied rolling around as both struggled for dominance and then the struggles ceased and for a while there was.…silence.

Kai propped himself on an elbow and looked at Tyson tenderly. "So…"

Tyson reached out to sweep back a few slate-coloured strands and smiled. "Marry me?"

"A proper marriage?"

"Of course."

"No divorce?"

"Not a chance."

"And you'll wear a dress?"

"Maybe we should just elope."

"And…will you come along with me on quests?"

"I'm certainly not going to let you go on your own."

"…I suppose it'll be a good life…"

"The best ever…"

They said nothing more but gazed at each other, smiling. Then Kai kissed Tyson gently and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tyson asked, sitting up in alarm and clutching Kai's sleeve.

"I have to leave. We're not married yet. If I stay here - "

"If you leave, I'll die of a broken heart, I swear. Besides," Tyson grinned, his brown eyes dancing impishly, "Gramps and Hiro have had their way so far, managing my life for me, finally getting me married and out of their hair. Now it's my turn. I want to have my way…with you."

Kai hesitated. "Are you sure? Very sure?"

Tyson did not reply. Instead he pulled Kai back and reached out to untie the cords that held back the bed curtains. The drapes swung forward, effectively cocooning the two of them. And, in the warm darkness, Tyson proved to Kai exactly how sure he was.

THE END

Oh…and they lived happily ever after. But that goes without saying.


End file.
